


Attack of the Cooper

by viceversa



Series: Cooper [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cooper the cat, F/M, Fluff, No Plot, some serious afterglow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: "Mulder! Your cat is trying to suffocate me!"





	Attack of the Cooper

Something was pulling on her hair. Scully was mostly asleep and completely comfortable, aside from that little nuisance. She couldn’t be bothered to care, too busy basking in the afterglow of several nights spent at Mulder’s apartment since the events of a few weeks ago. They hadn’t progressed slowly, per se, but each night got better and better as far as she was concerned. 

It had been nice, better than expected, the way they had fit into each other’s lives in this new context. It was much of the same—sharing meals over writing reports, running after weird leads and things that go bump in the night, but there was an added intimacy that settled in any room they happened to both be in. 

So, Scully was content. Mulder even more so. They had finally figured out how to navigate around the awkward tension that had been present between them for years, and both were floating on pure happiness at the change in their relationship. Plus, it was a rare weekend where they didn’t have a case nor any obligations aside from spending some quality time together.

Scully was drifting again, wanting to hold on to sleep for longer, but her hair was again caught under something and it suddenly yanked her head down into the pillow more, jolting her awake. Her hands shot up, pulling her hair close to her head and about to snap at Mulder’s carelessness in arm placement when she encountered something furry. 

Cooper. 

The furry mass moved again and flipped his body onto her face, temporarily cutting off her access to air and catching her hair in his claws before she could shove him off, but he kept coming back, determined to make a bed around her head.

After the first night they, well, spent together romantically, they had unanimously made the executive decision to shut the door to the bedroom to keep Cooper out. That decision came directly after Cooper figured out how to climb up the sheets and tried to wedge his way into the middle of his new parents while they were…otherwise occupied. 

Mulder had to abandon the bed and banish the kitten in order to resume activities and the rule had been in place ever since, much to Cooper’s meowing displeasure.

This morning, however, Mulder had left the bed before Scully had even woken up and left the door open, and Cooper was relentlessly trying to make a nest in Scully’s hair despite repeatedly pushing him away. Now he was just playing with it as if it were a new plaything, but Scully was not in the mood.

“Mulder!” she shouted. “Mulder your cat is trying suffocate me!” 

Mulder came in to rescue her and had to pause to laugh at the view. Scully, sheets tangled around her naked body and arms desperately keeping her hair away from Cooper, who was actually pawing at her head as she twisted down and away from the nuisance. 

“Mulder stop standing there and corral him! It’s not funny!”

“But it’s so cute, Scully! You’re his new toy,” he laughed. Mulder walked over and walked his knees onto the bed to hover over Scully, gently grabbing Cooper off of her head. 

Scully stopped squirming, leaving her hands on her head and panting slightly at the weird exertion she had been through. Mulder sat calmly next to her, clad only in his hideous yellow pajama pants. Cooper looked entirely innocent, staring down at her from where he was cradled on Mulder’s chest. 

“He’s evil,” she started. “Relentless.”

“Scully, how could you say such a thing!” Mulder lifted him up and Cooper went limp, purring in his hands. “He just wanted to cuddle.”

“He wanted to burrow into my skull.” Scully finally moved her hands from her head and sat up, pulling the sheet up around her as she did. “I think he tried to draw blood.”

“He’s a lover.”

“He tried to cut off my oxygen supply in my sleep.” She gave Mulder a look, but her hair was so tangled and messy it didn’t have the intended effect and he just laughed at her again. She pouted.

“Ok, you’ve got me there,” he responded. “Verified murder-cat. Should we press charges?”

Cooper finally decided to wriggle free and hopped off the bed to places unknown, fleeing the crime scene. 

“You need to train your cat. Why did you abandon me to be mauled anyway? I thought you loved me.”

Mulder slinked over to snuggle his head into Scully’s stomach, his body contorting adorably in the available space. “I made coffee for you,” he mumbled through the sheet. 

Scully relented and ran her hands through his hair, forgiving the abandonment for coffee and the rare appearance of puppy-Mulder. After a minute or two, Scully got restless and tried to get up but Mulder just burrowed further around her, making her lay back again with a laugh. 

“Mulder! Stop it, I want that coffee,” she huffed out from under him. 

Mulder continued to crawl up until he was totally covering Scully on the bed. He lifted his head above hers, about to say something, but instead ducked down and nuzzled his head into her hair and stretched, playfully going limp over her.

“Jesus, Mulder, you’re no better than your cat!” Scully started to struggle under him but was helpless, tangled in the sheets under his dead weight. 

He wiggled and laughed, finally rising up on his knees so she could breathe again. She was flushed from her cheeks to her shoulders, and Mulder trailed kisses along the path of freckles that stood out on her skin. 

Scully got her arms free from the bedding and redirected Mulder’s face to meet her lips, indulging for a moment before starting to shove him off so she could get up. 

“Wait, where are you going? We were just getting somewhere!” 

Scully slipped on her robe and left the bedroom before he had a chance to tackle her back into the sheets. 

“Coffee!” she shouted from the hall. 

Scully was just tying her robe closed when she entered the kitchen and paused in shock. 

“Cooper,” she said lowly. 

The cat looked at her from the counter, flicking his tail back and forth testily, his paw raised for destruction. 

Hovering right over the very full pot of coffee that was still gurgling.

“Coooper,” said Scully, moving slowly towards him. Cooper crouched down, his butt giving a little wiggle as he prepared to do the absolute worst thing he could possibly do at this particular moment. “Come on, buddy, you don’t need to do that…”

Another flick. Another wiggle. Scully could feel the tension rising as she reached out her arms, trying to decide between grabbing the cat or the coffee pot. She felt ridiculous, having a standoff with a cat, but this was his second offense of the day.

Several beats passed and Cooper started tapping the side of the coffee maker with his outreached paw, making it wobble a little. Scully prepared to pounce before he could…

“Scully!” Mulder suddenly yelled, making her jump and making Cooper do some sort of backflip off of the counter, catching the lid of the coffee maker. It wobbled precariously for a moment before settling and Scully let out a breath, straightening back up. “Bring me some coffee!”

Scully sighed and rubbed her temples under the dull kitchen light, plotting different methods of murder for the other inhabitants of the apartment. So much for a relaxing weekend


End file.
